Big Brother
by MewMixa
Summary: Warning for rape, kidnapping, germancest, a trans character getting raped, and blood. Gilbert loves his brother more than anyone could imagine. And he'll do anything to keep him safe.
1. Mine

Gilbert was careful. He checked every last detail, down to Ludwig's breathing pattern, down to every dust particle that could make him sneeze or ruin the drug.

His plan worked perfectly. Ludwig was out the second his head hit the pillow

Transporting Ludwig was hard. Gilbert could barely carry him, much less tie him up and shove him in the trunk of his car. But he managed and went on his merry way, driving down twisting and empty roads until he got to the cabin. He bought the nice little house about a year back, when he had started planning this.There was more struggling as he carried Ludwig to the basement, chaining him to the wall.

Gilbert made sure the room was well furnished, for whenever he could trust Ludwig wouldn't run away. A big fluffy bed (that Ludwig was currently laying on), a closet filled with the clothes Gilbert wanted Ludwig to wear, a little bathroom that was built into a sideroom, and a little sitting area with some bookshelves. It was perfect for when Ludwig would give in.

_Speaking of Ludwig..._

"Gil...? Where...Where am I?" Ludwig whispered, still dizzy and half asleep.

"You're at our new home, baby brother." Gilbert purred softly, petting his new pet's hair."Don't worry. You're safe here."

Ludwig slowly looked around, going to sit up. The pull and rattle of chains stopped him, effectively waking him up. "Wha...Why am I..."

"To keep you safe, of course! Until you learn how much better it is for you to be here, I'll have to keep you locked up."

Ludwig looked confused and scared, but Gilbert expected that. _This is for his sake. Nobody can hurt him here._ Gilbert kossed Ludwig's forehead, hand creeping down his shirt. "Don't be afraid. Big brother is here to protect you. I'll make you feel so happy and good, you'll never wanna leave!" He said in a bright and happy voice.

Ludwig's mind wasn't processing anything. All he knew was that Gilbert was here, so he'd be okay. Right? He smiled weakly up at Gilbert, feeling safe and happy.

That was, until a hand pushed it's way down his pants.

"N-no, wait...Gil..." He whined as fingers gently touched and caressed those parts he kept hidden for so long.

"My poor baby. I bet nobody's ever touched your sweet little pussy before. Good, all of you belongs to me." Gilbert's voice slipped into a deeper, angry tone. "Remember, nobody else can touch these parts of you."

Ludwig shook his head, tears pricking his eyes. "Gilbert stop...Plea-" He gasped as one finger pushed inside him with no care, making him wince. "Gilbert, no!!"

_Smack_

Ludwig went quiet, eyes wide at the stinging in his cheek. Gilbert's hand was still raised, a scowl on his face. "Looks like I'll have to teach you how to behave." Gilbert shook his head, letting out a dissapointed sigh.

Ludwig's pants were torn off, tossed to the side without a a second thought. Gilbert then unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock, which throbbed the more he stared at Ludwig's half naked form.

"Big brother will keep you safe. Even if that means fucking your little pussy raw so nobody else can takr you." He said lovingly, pushing Ludwig's legs apart. "I'll put a baby in you, so you're forced to stay. I'll fuck you until nobody wants you."

Ludwig screamed as Gilbert stuffed himself inside him, tearing him. As Gilbert pulled back out, blood flowed out with him, staining the white blankets and coating Gilbert's cock. The sight only made the older man more predatory, more hungry.

He started to ram into Ludwig without another thought, growling and moaning as he took his brother.

Ludwig sobbed in pain, shaking and crying. "Stop! Please, it hurts!!" His pleas were ignored, another smack telling him to shut up.

Gilnert was quick to cum, pushing deeping inside of him so he could fill Ludwig up as much as possible.

_"You're all mine."_


	2. Overwhelming

Ludiwg had fought but he simply couldn't overcome his brother's will.

He was slowly starting to accept that he belonged to Gilbert, in both body and mind.

It hurt though. Gilbert hurt him. Every day, he'd bury himself between his legs and go to town, filling him to the brim.

_"Good boy. Don't worry, you're safe now. You're all mine."_ Ludwig hated his voice. He hated how when Gilbert wasn't fucking him, he was treating him like a queen, cleaning him, feeding him. Gilbert treated him _too _good and it wasn't fair.

Speak of the devil...

The door opened, slamming shut. Heavy footsteps came closer until Gilbert appeared around the corner. "How's my sweet baby?" He asked, voice disgustingly sweet. "I hope you like the clothes."

"The clothes" was some skimpy lingerie Gilbert had pulled out of the closet. A thin, lacy bra with some sheer fabric coming out of it to resemble a dress, with tiny panties to match it, all in a deep blue.

Gilbert's favorite color.

Ludwig huffed from behind the gag in his mouth, looking away from the man.

Gilbert growled. "Baby brother...Look at me." He said, voice going from sweet to pissed. Ludiwg flinched and looked at him, whimpering softly.

"Good boy."

Ludwig took a depe breath, trying to prepare himself for what was to come. Gilbert worked quick.

Cold hands were already on his body, squeezing his thighs and the bit of bellyfat he worked up over the week he had been here, with no excercise to trim it down.

Then a finger roughly pushed inside him. Ludwig whimpered, ready for the pain. Instead, Gilbert went slow, stroking his walls.

Ludwig was surpised, to say the least. The gentle motions and how Gilbert touched parts of him that made him see white flashes. He could feel hinself getting wet as he continued, squeaking in suprise as a tongue lapped at his clit, making him spasm.

_No, no, it's not supposed to feel good._He tried to convince his body otherwise.This was wrong,Gilbert was hurting him.

_Is he? This feels really good._Ludiwg's hips twitched, jerking down as Gilbert made him cum with nothing but a tongue and finger. The sensation became overwhelming as Gilbert lapped up his juices.

He could feel his body react to that, stomach tensing, making him want to press his thighs together to ward the feeling off. Thankfully, Gilbert pulled away.

Unfortuantely, Gilbert started to unbutton his pants.

It was barely a moment later before the head of Gilbert's cock was pressed at his begging opening. Gilbert used his fingers to part his folds, wanting to see as he sunk every inch inside him. It only took a moment for him to fully sheathe himself inside, right to the hilt.

Gilbert let out a breath, eyes widening slightly, a surprised smile on his face. "Wow. That's so much better. I should've tried to get you wet before!" He laughed, not bothering to wait, slamming into Ludiwg with every ounce of strength he had.

Ludiwg cried out, cries muffled by the gag, hands straining against the silk binds on his wrists. The feeling in his abdomen incresed, the pressure returning tenfold.

"God, Ludwig, you're so fucking warm. So wet too. Do you like this?" The older man purred, holding Ludwig's hips in a steel grip.

Ludwig whined, closing his eyes tightly. God, he felt like he had to piss so bad but Gilbert wasn't letting up and didn't seem to even care.

Gilbert kept drilling into that spot and Ludiwg felt like he was going to burst and he could feel it getting closer and closer and- _oh no._He cried as he not only came but as he started to piss all over the thick cock inside him, sobbing behind the gag.

Gilbert stopped, watching with fascination as a mixture of Ludiwg's juices flowed out around him. "Oh baby...I must've been fucking you good!" He laughed, making Ludwig's whole body freeze up. Suddenly, Gilbert was pounding into him at full force, making him feel too full.

Barely a moment later, Gilbert came, pressed right up against his cervix like in a shitty porno. Gilbert filled him up and pulled out, watching as Ludwig's breathing calmed and his eyes drooped.

Once they shut and the little snores began, Gilbert kissed Ludwig's head and left, smiling as he thought of more fun for them to have tomorrow.


	3. Escape

It had been nearly seven months since Gilbert kidnapped him, and it was getting harder to hide.

His stomach stuck out so much now, thin stretch marks on his thighs and under his belly. His chest grew, and his entire body ached. He was constantly sick and Gilbert loved it all.

Gilbert loved it because Ludwig was pregnant, and that meant he belonged to him entirely.

Ludwig couldn't take it though. As much as he didn't want this kid, they didn't deserve to be born here. They didn't choose this, so they shouldn't be hated for their biological father, no matter how horrid he was.

So Ludwig came up with a plan.

Acting the part was hard. He did his best to not flinch or look disgusted when Gilbert touched him. He tried to look like he enjoyed the sex, no matter how much it hurt. He even started using his words, claiming Gilbert was all he wanted and all that bullshit.

But it worked. Gilbert didn't bind his arms anymore and he even stopped locking the basement door! Now all that was left was to run.

Ludwig nervously explored the house to find the exit, even finding the clothes he was wearing when Gilbert took him. He didn't have time to wonder why Gilbert didn't toss them, pulling on the pajamas. The shirt barely fit over his stomach, but anything was better than his lingerie.

Once he got to the main road, he finally got a good bearing of where he was, hailing down a car.

He came up with a little sob story (his horribly transohobic husband dumped him on the side of the road!) and convinced the worried soul in the car to take him to Berlin, which thankfully wasn't far.

Once they dropped him off, Ludwig was quick to find his home, finding the door unlocked. He hoped nonody stole anything, and desperately prayed Gilbert wasn't here as he opened the door.

The man standing in the middle of the living room turned around and gasped as he saw Ludwig.

Ludwig looked like hell. Bags under his eyes, hair growing down to half his neck and greasy as hell. He didn't have as much muscle anymore, and the giant pregnant belly didn't help.

"Ludwig?" Feliciano whispered, looming him over with wide eyes.

Ludwig tried to explain what happened, tell Feliciano how horrible Gilbert truly is and that he shouldn't trust him, but nothing came out.

Instead, he started to cry.

Feliciano held him close, not questioning his current state. "Baby, what happened?" Was all he asked, observing the bruises on his arms and neck.

"G-Gil...Gilbert..."

Feliciano frowned. "He's not here. Do you need me to call him?"

"NO-" Ludwig shouted, gripping him tighter. "Don't trust that bastard! Whatever he said, he's lying-!"

Feliciano held him tightly, trying to calm him down. "What do you mean? What did he do?"

"Kidnapped me...Did..." He whimpered and gestured to his stomach. "This..." He seem to have lost that energy, shaking in fear.

Feliciano's eyes went wide. Gilbert had been acting suspicious lately, avoiding him and acting like his brother dissapearing wasn't a big deal.

"It's okay. I'll protect you. I'll call Lovino and move you into our house. We won't let anything happen to you."

Feliciano was ready to murder Gilbert. But that would be for later.


	4. Gentle

Ludwig was scared, that was certain. He was always fretting about Gilbert coming for him, so all Feliciano could do was rub his back and tell him that everything would be okay.

He still felt something for him, still wnated to be with him. But it was wrong to make a move now! Ludwig was still suffering! He wouldn't want that pushed on him, not now.

But Feliciano craved it. He wanted to kiss Ludwig and tell him that he loved him. Tell him that he would protect him from Gilbert. To touch him and kiss him and _fuck him-_

Feliciano shook his head quickly. He couldn't think like that. Ludwig wouldn't want that and that was it. No matter how badly he wanted Ludwig for his own.

So what surprised him was when Ludwig approached him.

"I-I um... I need a bit of time alone, if that's alright. "

Feliciano frowned at that. He had been told you couldn't leave trauma victims alone, not for too long, so he had been by Ludwig a lot. Ludwig knew why and accepted it pretty easily, so it was weird for him to be asking.

"Why? Am I being overbearing? I thought-"

Ludwig blushed deeply, shaking his head as he interrupted him. "N-no, it's fine but I...I really need to be alone for a little bit. "

"Ludwig, you need to tell me why. "

"I... W-well, the hormones started kicking in... I just... Please don't make me say it-"

Feliciano finally caught on, eyes widening slightly. _Oh. _

No wonder Ludwig was fidgeting so much. He looked ready to burst with embarrassment, staring down at the floor to avoid his eyes.

Feliciano couldn't stop himself.

"I could help you with that. "

The look on Ludwig's face it so worth it.

"Look at you. So perfect... " Feliciano whispered, lips trailing kisses down Ludwig's rounded stomach, hands rubbing at his thighs. Ludwig squirmed slightly, gripping the blankets beneath him. He let out a high gasp as Feliciano's fingers twisted inside him, pressing against a sensitive little spot.

"P-please, I can't take anymore... "

Feliciano hastily kicked off his pants, biting his lip as he readied himself at Ludwig's hole, pushing his tip against his folds. He slowly pushed in, letting out a shuddering moan as he pressed into Ludwig's warm crevice.

Ludwig was having fun too, if his loud and pleading moans said anything. Feliciano couldn't help but rock into his heat, gripping Ludwig's hips tightly. He was so warm and _wet _and soft and he just wanted to fuck him until the sun came up.

He started to move faster, biting and sucking on Ludwig's neck and shoulders, leaving his mark all over pale skin. Ludwig was _his _now. Nothing could change that. Not this baby, not his brother. _Nothing._

Ludwig cried out, surprising Feliciano as he felt this wet surge around him, Ludwig's walls pressing tighter as he came. He was so sensitive, Feliciano must have been too much.

He went to pull out, having done what he promised, when Ludwig stopped him.

"Ke-keep going... Please?"

How could he say no to that?

Feliciano kept up his quick pace, moaning loudly, showing Ludwig just how much he loved him.

He bent down by his ear, panting softly. "I love you so much. You're all mine. Everything will be okay-" He tensed up, gasping as he filled Ludwig full of cum.

He didn't let a single drop out, holding Ludwig close to him as he came down from his high. When he looked down at him, he saw nothing but smiles.

"I love you too..."


End file.
